


Reese the Killer - A crisis

by Yunshuiyin



Series: Reese the Killer [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: Mark Snow has been threatened to be a thug by an anonymous person. One day, Mark asked John to kill a journalist (Maxine Angelis). John along with Kara were both suspicious of Mark's behavior. They tried to find the anonymous one by helping Angelis. Finch re-logged in the Machine and did the key help.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Series: Reese the Killer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reese the Killer - 一次危机](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908886) by [Yunshuiyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin). 



It was a bit hot on that day. Kara wear a simple style dress and sat in an outdoor cafe two blocks away from Reese's apartment. When Reese showed up after receiving her call, she was ordering an ice cream, strawberry flavor, "Oh, lover, it's nice to see you. Would you like an ice cream, the strawberry flavor is said to be very good."  
"No, thanks, coffee is fine."  
"Okay, I thought you to start to like ice tea, mmh, don't you bring your hero dog with you?"  
"Someone is taking care of Bear today."  
"Oh, that master of dog walking, I didn't expect your employment relationship still remains."  
Reese sat down and glanced at Kara. His eyes revealed that he did not like to continue this topic, which Kara certainly understood. After the waiter delivered the ice cream in a timely manner, Kara stirred the pink strawberries and said, "Mark seems not right, since last time he has escaped to Yonkers from the watching of those acquaintances in the city."  
Kara rarely comes to the city for Reese, in fact Kara won't come to Reese except for business necessities. They had always tried to avoid unnecessary encounters with each other for so many years. But today, Kara asked Reese to meet in Manhattan, which easily made Reese realize that something must happen.  
"Last week I solved a young and promising guy in Brooklyn. At first I thought he was a business elite, who hooked up too many romantic widows and got revenge by one of them." Kara tasted a bit of the ice cream "Well, it's delicious. Are you sure you don't want one?"  
Reese's coffee hadn't been served yet, and he shook his head with less interest, "Brooklyn? I thought we never handled business on the doorstep."  
"Yes, we usually don't take over New York's business, but last week's Mark thought it wouldn't be too much to do it once in a while."  
Reese frowned, it wasn't Snow's usual style, so he tried to ask, "A generous reward?"  
"Damn the generous reward, I feel it will be good enough if we can receive the retainage."  
"Then why?"  
"God knows why. What's worse is that the elite guy in Brooklyn is not a businessman at all. He is an employee of a special department of the government. It involves the election of the mayor, maybe there is something else. You know, we had an agreement that we won’t intervene in any government related affairs, and none of us want to be picked out from the Langley wall anymore. "  
"Perhaps, Mark doesn't know the true identity of the guy."  
"I don't think he doesn't know, John, did Mark talk to you recently?"  
"I took a vacation, Kara, for Mark, I am always cheated better than you."  
"Oh, John, it's no use complimenting me at this time."  
"So, do you think Snow was bought by his acquaintances?"  
"Well, maybe he was coerced."

Reese received a call from Snow later in the day, "John, I hope your vacation is over."  
"Well, that's right. Should I go to Yonkers?"  
"Oh no, you are staying in Manhattan, I will come to you later."  
Snow also met with Reese near the outdoor cafe, but Snow didn’t have Kara’s leisure of tasting an ice cream. He drove an inconspicuous car and waited on the roadside. Until Reese opened the door to sit in, the bald started talking about business.  
"New case", Snow handed a photo, "Maxine Angelis, an investigative reporter in the New York Journal, someone wants her not to live for more than three days".  
Reese took the photo, but didn't comment for a while. Snow seemed anxious, he said to Reese, "Don't tell me the crap that you won't kill a woman, John, I can remember that you never have sexism."  
"The problem is not whether it's a man or a woman. Mark, this Lady Angelis is living in New York, where I live in too. Well, it's less than three miles away from my apartment, don't you think it's too wrong to do this? Don't shit at your door, who said it? "  
"John, it is special. I know it's not quite in line with our previous habit of doing things, but this case is very important."  
"How important? You know that working in such a close circle of life, I might enter into the police's line of sight. I thought the last thing we wanted to expose was our identites."  
The bald didn't answer. He put his hands on the steering wheel unconsciously and didn't know where to go. After a moment of silence, he said, "I'm going to Kara for this case, she lives a little far."  
"Hey, Mark, what the hell is going on?"  
Snow started the car and drove a short distance before stopping in an obscure back alley. The bald took a deep breath and told Reese, "John, I have been stared at by the FBI."  
"Oh."  
Reese's "Oh" showed no surprise, which made Snow more irritable, "Damn, in fact, the FBI is not the point, the point is that there is a fucking bastard in the FBI."  
An anonymous person in the FBI found out Snow ’s whole story, including the operations that he and Kara Stanton and John Reese became the stars on the Langley wall. "If you don't want to be real little stars, then do a few things for me."  
That anonymous bastard asked Snow to kill several people for him. That ’s right. The government employee as a business elite who was mentioned by Kara earlier is counted as one, now the female investigative reporter who works less than three miles from Reese is counted as another one. "The asshole in the FBI is a fucker than we used to be. The guy threatened me, um, he actually threatened us, saying that if we don't help him, he would stop trying to cover us, maybe his superior would be very happy to inform Langley about some dead CIA agents who came back to life. "  
Kara' guessed not wrong, Snow was coerced.

Reese was still not surprised by all of this. He lowered the window and let the hot summer wind blow in to disperse the exaggerated cold air that Snow had made. Reese shook his head and said, "You didn't tell Kara."  
"I don't want to make her too nervous."  
"Really? Then why tell me? Sexism?"  
"John, what do you mean?"  
"The FBI bastard doesn't have the material of Kara or me, all they has is only yours, right?"  
"John, we are on a same boat."  
"Before you got into trouble we are, of course, if you sold Kara and me, then we still are now."  
"John, I will never sell you and Kara, you know, we suffered so much before we can have a normal life"  
"Oh, that's really thank you, but if it's true, Kara might choose to kill you firstly to protect herself. After all, we suffered too much.  
"John?!"  
"Mark, don't lie to me."  
"John, damn I didn't lie to you. I didn't tell Kara exactly because I was afraid she would choose to kill me firstly for protecting herself!"  
Snow yelled, which made Reese a little surprised. He originally suspected that Snow had pulled him and Kara into the mud, and then continued to pretend to be a good person. God knows that this baldness did such things before. But at the moment, Reese was a bit not sure, so he asked again, "Then why aren't you afraid that I will kill you firstly to protect myself too?"  
"Then will you, John?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Probably won't.  
Reese's way is to find out the bastard in FBI, and then get rid of, "Mark, I suggest you to tell Kara all this, since we are all on a same boat."  
It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon when Reese pushed out the car door and walked away. Usually at this time, Finch should walk Bear happily on the boulevard of Central Park. Reese allowed himself to imagine such scenes in his mind, and then he took out the disposable phone that he always kept in his pocket, dialed Finch's number, "Finch, this is John Reese, listen to me, I may have some trouble recently, if you happen to take Bear outside, then take him away, don't go back. "  
"Take Bear with me, and leave? Mr. Reese, did you mean that?"  
"Yes, in addition, don't let anyone know that you and I have a connection, this is for your safety."  
"Mr. Reese, please forgive me for being a bit worried, but when can Bear and I go back to find you?"  
"No, you don't have to find me. I will go find you when the trouble is over."  
Reese hung up and discarded the disposable phone, leaving Finch at the other end at a loss. After a while, Bear made a whine, Finch crouched down and touched the dog’s neck to appease. Speaking the truth, now Finch was not only suspecting that Reese might actually be a killer, he even felt that he had reasons to believe that Mr. tall cool & handsome might have done some works that are more dangerous.

Reese walked a dozen blocks and returned to his apartment. He spread the materials of the target given by Snow on the table, "Maxine Angelis, if you find out who is going to kill her, maybe you will be closer to the FBI bastard."  
Reese did a simple search using internet, and found that Ms. Angelis is not a sweetheart at all. The reporter seems to offend people everywhere. There are more than one candidate who wants her to die as soon as possible. Politicians, drug dealers, and the leader of corrupt cops who hiding in the dark, maybe more.  
Reese needs to know what the reporter’s job at hand, and then find the behind-the-scenes man who doesn’t want her to live more than three days. So he opened the New York Journal website and tuned out all the recent reports written by Angelis: Griffin, the mayor campaigner had illegal issues in fundraising , there is another real leader in the corrupt cop organization HR, and a huge mistake made by the FBI in the fight against drug trafficking, which one will be the key?  
Issues in fundraising is most unlikely, because Griffin, the politician has been exposed, and some of the consequences have already happened, eg. Griffin's plummeting polls, he has no reason to get rid of the reporter so hurriedly, unless he wants to break out some more black material for himself. As for the HR leader and the huge mistake of the FBI, it seems that they have inside information to dig. Reese knows that solving problems can’t just rely on guessing, he glanced at the reporter's headshot, "Well, Ms. Angelis, I think I'll need follow you for a few days."  
Snow accepted Reese’s suggestion, he showed Kara a showdown and told Kara that they were sitting on a boat together. Kara kept sneering after learning of the situation, fortunately, the bald didn't get a shot. Of course, this was not because that Kara was soft-hearted, but she had a hunch that her materials were also in the FBI bastard's hands just like Snow, "Well, since this is the case, then find the bastard and deal with it."  
Luckily Kara and Reese have the same opinion. Of course, this does not mean that Kara decided to come and follow the clue of Angelis with Reese together. She went back to do a background check on the Brooklyn man whom she killed last week, and then called Reese to inform situation. At that moment, Reese was sitting in a restaurant called "Five Pineapples" on the back of the New York Journal building, he was following the reporter. In fact, Angelis was sitting at the bar diagonally opposite to Reese, discussing with her editor about whether NYPD's corrupt cop chiefs are more eye-catching, or the FBI's mistakes are more worthy of digging.  
"Maxine, I urge you to be more careful in the reporting of the FBI. After all, you only raised a question in the your last manuscript. In case something goes wrong, those FBI guys will definitely detain you for the crime of 'obstructing official duties'. "  
"I understand, Glen, but the value of news lies in questioning. The existence of HR has been around for a long time. Of course, the real leader of HR is definitely worth to cost ink, you can rest assured that I will not miss that. However, I must chase after the FBI mistakes in the drug case. I have a hunch that this will definitely be a big news." Maxine Angelis said, and snapped her fingers in excitement, she seemed full of ambition, as if she already knew who the real HR leader is, and the mistakes of the FBI are true.

Reese stopped looking at Angelis and connected with Kara. "Kara, how is the situation? Is there a clue?"  
"There are some. Richard Levy, the Brooklyn man was a temporary employee of the FBI. He was specially hired to investigate the source of funding for the mayor candidates. Mark believes that he not only found something out, and he should have tried to blackmail someone. You should know what happened the next, I appeared, and then gave a shot to poor Richard. "  
"Ok, I got it."  
Kara’s clues point to the mayor’s campaign, but this did not make things easier, because the mayor’s campaign is the one that Reese had previously considered the most unlikely for the reporter to be involved into a murder. Of course, Levy and Angelis' encounters with contract killing might be irrelevant, but in any case, Reese is still far from that FBI bastard.  
At the end of lunch, Reese paid and left the restaurant "Five Pineapples", just following behind Angelis. He cloned the reporter's cell phone, watched her and her editor walking back to the New York Journal building, and then turned around and get into the elevator. Two minutes later, Reese appeared on the rooftop of the building where the Five Pineapples are located. Mr. tall cool & handsome found a perspective that could clearly watch the reporter's office. He was to prepare to carry out the surveillance.  
The reporter soon returned to the office. After sitting down, she hit the keyboard so fast even to make some noise, apparently engaging in her big news. Reese guessed that she was writing the manuscript of the FBI’s mistakes. About one month ago, FBI had disclosed a major drug smuggling case, seized a large amount of drugs, and destroyed the trading channels. It is said that they arrested more than 30 accomplices, but strangely, there wasn’t any follow-up information of this case, after a month the FBI behaved as if the case has never happened. Angelis pointed out in her manuscript yesterday that the case obviously existed, but the FBI may have made a huge mistake in the investigation process so that the result of the case could not be established. And also the reporter speculated that the possible mistakes should not stop at improper evidence collection, arrest of wrong suspects and loss of seized items, which are easily conceivable. Angelis hinted that if the FBI continues to remain silent about this, there will be a big scandal.  
Reese didn’t know whether to criticize the lady for being too good to trouble herself or not, but to some extent he admired her courage to get to the bottom of the question, knowing that sometimes the cost of questioning is very high, especially when the ones you follow are the fact that it is not allowed to be inform to public.

Since lunch to 3 pm, Angelis kept writing her manuscript. During the period, no one appeared except for her editor, and her mobile phone was also quiet, except for a few advertisement emails and some common news on social apps popped up. Ms. Angeli's death order was urgent, the sooner the better, no more than three days, but until now she hasn’t shown any possible behavior that can bring her in contract killing situation. Now it’s the second day according to Snow ’s instruction, it means that they still have time, so Reese was not in a hurry, but a sudden phone call from Snow made things to change.  
"John, there is a phone call urging us to act quickly, otherwise our materials will be sent back to Langley."  
"Why is it so urgent? Angelis is indeed writing some investigation reports, but nothing she knows is the worth a killing."  
"God knows what's going on there. Kara and I intercepted the number of the disposable phone that dialed in, we might be able to dig something out of it."  
"Oh? You guys tracked the disposable phones by yourselves? I remember these jobs were usually done by a bunch of computer nerds in the bureau, when did you and Kara learn this?"  
"Kara hired a hacker, the kind with excellent reputation."  
"OK."  
"John, the anonymous bastard said, if Angelis doesn't die before tonight, we will probably meet each other again on the Langley wall."  
"So what do you mean, to order me to get rid of Ms. Reporter immediately?"  
"John, we have that disposable phone number for analysis. Solving Angelis will buy us time."  
"I understand, but in case that number can't be traced?"  
"So you think Angelis is the key?"  
"I do think so, in addition, I don't want to kill because of the coercion of a bastard."

"Mark, let me speak to him."  
Snow's call made the situation a little bit tricky, and Reese heard Kara's voice getting close, "lover, you're making old mistakes again."  
"Kara, this is not the kind of boring sympathy. Ms. Angelis' investigation must have made the bastard restless. Ms. Reporter should be a card in our hands."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Can't we tell the bastard that we have learned enough information from Angelis, not only knowing their true identity, but also being very clear about the goods on them that got by others."  
"Then do we know these now?"  
"We don't know yet, but Angelis will let us know."  
"John, we can't take risks."  
"But Kara, we still have time."  
"John, I said, we can't take risks, and we don't want to take risks."  
"Kara ..."

Reese's last asking Kara sounded with a clear pleading meaning, but Kara responded by hanging up the phone, as usual. At this moment, when the signal on the phone disappeared, Reese turned back and looked at Angelis, who was still sitting in front of the computer. It was so easy for the former CIA agent to kill the reporter. At this angle, even through the window, he can do it by one shot, or without sniper rifle at all, Mr. Killer only had to wait for the reporter to leave the building and find an opportunity to apply force to the pretty lady's neck, sending her to heaven, but Reese didn't want to do it at all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Reese glanced at the watch, now is at 3:19 in the afternoon, which has been barely more than two hours from Snow's so-called tonight. He is actually not sure if Ms. Angelis can provide a breakthrough in these two hours. Reese felt a bit annoyed, and then raised his wrist, glanced at the watch again, it is at 3:21pm. Suddenly, the cloned phone rang, popped up an anonymous message, "4 to 4:30 toady, the wine bar nearby Madison Square Garden, there is the huge mistake made by FBI you want, come alone”, with an anchor point after the text.  
Sure enough, after receiving the message, Ms. Reporter opened the door happily. She apparently planned to go to the appointment immediately. Reese also hurried down the stairs. It was really surprised Mr. Killer that Ms. Reporter could live to today, because in his opinion, the previous anonymous message was obviously extremely dangerous, but Angelis, who is desperate for the big news, seems to have no idea that her safety will be threatened, "Either naive or workaholic", Reese said so in his heart.

Angelis walked all the way to MSG on high heels. It was not far from her office, about only half a mile. Now it was just after 3:30, she can easily reach the wine bar before four, and Reese has been following her, keeping a proper distance.  
Angelis walked fast, her highly raised neck and fast-moving arms made her look like a puppy full of fighting spirit. She couldn't hide the excitement that touching a big news, until she was stopped by Quinn at the third traffic light. Quinn is an African-American, older and of medium build. Reese knows this person. He is a campaign assistant for Mayor Griffin and looks being familiar with Angelis.  
"Maxine, you look really energetic," Quinn trot across the intersection to make himself walk with Angelis to a same direction. Angelis turned her head to talk to him, but her pace was still fast. "Thank you, Quinn, how is your boss recently? "  
"Ah, I want to say that this year is not Griffin's day, the fundraising issues made his momentum fall all the way, we are not feeling well."  
"Oh? Quinn, then I'm sorry for you a little bit."  
"Haha, players come and go, floating politicians, but fixed us," Quinn laughed after hearing Angelis's not such sincere apology. He pointed at Angelis and then himself, with a paper rolled up in his hand. It seems that he wants to say goodbye, but finally he added a good warning to the reporter, "But Maxine, you have to be careful. Since you wrote that manuscript, Griffin would want your head."  
"Many ones want my head, let him line up."

It seems that Angelis is totally unaware of being in danger. After finishing the conversation with Quinn, she rushed to the wine bar, full of the same fighting spirit as before, and Reese followed all the way, at 3:54, he saw Angelis walking diagonally across the road towards the wine bar's gate.  
In the afternoon, there were not many people in the wine bar. Most of the open-air locations were empty. Only a couple sat at a table at the end of the bar. In addition, there were three casually dressed tourists at the front of the bar. The person Angelis thought she wanted to meet haven't appeared yet, but Reese soon noticed that it was not right.  
Soon, Angelis's cell phone rang, "Ms. Angelis, you are very anxious, and come here five minutes early, but it's okay, please go ahead, turn right and then right again, we will meet you in the small street behind the wine bar."  
The small street behind the wine bar doesn't sound like an ideal meeting place. It is gloomy, with nobody, it obviously contained something inappropriate, but after showing a quick moment of hesitation, the reporter actually tried to go forward and walked towards the back of the building.  
Reese hurried to follow. He appeared beside the reporter almost instantaneously. As the reporter turned right into the side street, Reese glanced at the few people waiting there, what, how could it be the CIA?  
That's right, two of the waited people are Reese's former colleagues, as for the other one, although he doesn't know, but is obviously also the staff in the bureau, perhaps a beginner. But now Angelis continues to move forward and exposed herself into the range of those CIA agents. Reese said a "fuck" silently, but in the next second, he embraced Angelis from the oblique front side, acted as Angelis was his acquaintance. Reese used his own back to separate the reporter from the line of sight waiting on the small street. Angelis didn't know, so she thought that this handsome man in front of him had mistakenly recognized her till Reese lowered his voice and said near her ears, "Maxine, the three people in front have guns in their hands, and their target is you."

Because of the sudden appearance of Reese, the three so-called clue-providers also seemed a little stunned. In terms of the response speed of the CIA agents, they seemed a bit too slow, but obviously because they recognized Reese, one of them was a tall guy with light hair, he exclaimed, "My God, John, you are also alive?" His name is Sullivan, and he once briefly partnered with Kara.  
However, this is not a good time for narrative. In fact, Reese never thought of narrating with his former colleagues. He protected the reporter and tried to retreat to the corner. The beginner was not sure about the situation. Perhaps he only remembered the mission plan in his mind, so he hurriedly fired his first shot. He was heading towards Angelis, but unfortunately he was shot on his knee firstly by Reese, "Ah!"  
"Reese!"  
Reese's another former colleague, Greenfield, who is also a little bald, with a big and high nose, which probably is the only noticeable feature on his entire face. He took over the position of Snow as the domestic affairs liaison in the bureau. But it is incomprehensible that why this guy is trying to kill a reporter.  
"Reese, don't hinder us from performing our official duties. You fucking should hide from us far away, don't forget that you are already a star on the Langley wall!"  
Reese frowned when listening to Greenfield talking about the stars on the Langley wall. Meeting with the former colleagues made him feel not right, but he couldn't tell what was wrong at this while. Angelis was almost scared. The reporter was hiding behind Reese. "Mr, we have to run over to the bar, there are people over there!"  
The stalemate didn’t take long, and Greenfield provoked a real shootout. Their target was a female reporter, but they didn’t care whether they would be involved in other unrelated people. Reese protected Angelis and returned to the corner. Holding his P226R, he said to the reporter, "Hide near the wall, don't run around."

Greenfield and Sullivan, especially Greenfield, are obviously good ones in CIA, but they seems not to be Reese's opponents. Five bullets sent the two men to heaven, well, maybe to hell. Greenfield, got two shots on the chest, Sullivan, one shot on his lap and two shots on the chest. As for the beginner, Reese gave him a quick headshot after scrapping his knee, neat and clean. However in the heart of Mr. tall cool & handsome, the former agent, now the killer, he is far from being so neat and clean, "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't know my identity, nor should you see me," he said silently.  
Ms. Reporter was hiding on the other side of the corner, so terrified that she was shaking. When she saw Reese coming back, she couldn’t help but show a look of horror and suspicion, then Reese bent over to help her stand up, “Okay, Maxine, we have to leave here quickly. I think I should have some questions for you. "

Reese pried a car on the side of the road and took Angelis away from the scene. He contacted with Kara. "It is our old acquaintances who want to kill the reporter, Greenfield who succeeded Mark, and your old partner Sullivan."  
"What?!" Kara on the other end of the phone was shocked. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Angelis was invited by an anonymous source to talk about the FBI drug case, then she went to the designated location, had met with the two of our former colleagues and a beginner in the bureau, who were waiting to kill her."  
"How about Angelis? John, how about you?"  
"Angelis was saved by me, I have something to ask her."  
"What about Greenfield and Sullivan? And the beginner?"  
"They were all got rid of."  
"John, you'd better come here, to Yonkers."  
"I will."

After Reese and Angelis left, it was not long before someone found three bodies lying in the back street of the wine bar. NYPD's detective Carter arrived at the scene for the first time, but thanks to the CIA agents' consistent behavior, all of the nearby monitoring were happen to be broken, as for the guests outside the bar, it seems that they can’t recall any suspicious person who have ever entered or exited the back street. Carter squatted beside the body to examine the traces. After recognizing Greenfield, she frowned, "CIA?"  
The case on the back street of the Wine Bar soon attracted the FBI to claim it. Agent Donnelly ran to the New York Police Station with a stinky face, and it seems more stinky than before. "Carter, you say Greenfield is also dead? "  
Donnelly has worked with Carter for a few times, and it has been quite pleasant, so the two have a good relationship. This time, in the drug investigation case which led by the FBI, Carter as a NYPD detective did lots of help. In fact, the main suspect of this case was firstly arrested by NYPD, but it was a pity that he was taken away by Greenfield without confessing anything. For this reason, Carter was very unhappy with Greenfield at that time.  
"The wine bar backstreet shooting, Greenfield, Sullivan, Gerrard, these three CIA agents were killed by bullets shot from the same gun. The death time was around 4 pm, and no surveillance screen was available, nor any available witnesses. "  
"The CIA is crazy, even make Greenfield going to die?!"  
"Well, maybe it's CIA, maybe not ..."  
"Carter, what do you mean?"  
"It's hard to say, but what CIA involved basically means that the clues afterwards are all zero. In that drug case, almost all the CIA personnel who can be traced have died. How are you going to close the case?"  
Donnelly didn't answer, with his face looking more miserable. In fact, he didn't know how to close the case, because everyone knew that if someone had accused the CIA of drug involvement without any proof, then he was digging a grave for himself.

One day ago, Reese had asked Finch to take Bear away, and then Mr. Killer followed Angelis till now. At that time, after receiving the phone call, Finch panicked and brought Bear back to his residence. The more he recalled the understatement on Reese's phone, the more he felt not right, until Bear ran around him, as if asking when being able to return to his little nest, Finch recovered from those recalls. Next, the middle-aged rich man made Bear a little nest using sofa cushions, and fed a half more donut to Bear, which was finally considered as settling the dog down.  
However, settle Bear down didn't make Finch feel relaxed. In fact, he was restless and couldn't stop thinking about what trouble Reese would meet. And at that night, Bear strongly refused to sleep because he couldn't go back to Reese's apartment, which made Finch nervous, and even remembered the machine again.

Finch remembered the machine more than once after meeting Reese, and remembered the irrelevant numbers that spitted out by the machine. For example, when Reese came back from his so-called official business last time, he was invited by him to dinner in a French restaurant three blocks away. At that time, Finch followed Reese's words and talked much about his theory of saving lives. Once again he talked so much in front of Mr. Killer that he couldn’t even believe it, and Reese had been listening. Although he didn’t have much expression most of the time, occasionally thoughtful and gently nods showed Mr. Killer's attitude, that is, he generally agrees with Finch.  
"Mr. Reese, a friend of mine once said that everyone is important, and I want to put it another way, that is everyone deserves to be saved."  
Reese looked up at Finch and did not answer, and Finch swallowed some drink, for easing his tension, as well as dismissing his doubts," Mr. Reese, I was thinking if there is a chance to save those who can avoid being murdered, it will be a pleasant job, what do you think about it?"  
Finch looked forward to Reese's answer, but he didn't plan to say more about it. Of course, he didn't even want to mention the machine. In fact, he had been forcing himself not to contact with the machine for a long time. “People cannot treat themselves as God,” he constantly admonishes himself. When Reese heard these words from Finch that night, he smiled, "Finch, I can guarantee that saving people will be a lot more pleasant than killing them, but in most of times, you can't judge who should be kill or who should be save. In addition, even if you know the perpetrator, it does not mean that you can kill someone who has not committed a crime. Perhaps God is dead, but no one can play God anyway. "  
"But if, I mean if people can get enough reliable facts, so that they can intervene in advance to avoid tragedy, no one plays God, just someone has done some hard work."  
"Okay, Finch, then pray that one day we will get the facts that are reliable enough, and then we can do some work that can be pleasant enough."  
At that day, "We" in Reese's words surprised Finch and made him extremely happy. Of course, it reminded him of the machine and the irrelevant numbers. Reese emphasized the fact that it was reliable enough. To him, it is not a problem, because he believes in the machine, but for others, he doesn't even dare to risk telling the existence of the machine.

But this time, after a night from Bear‘s whining, almost another day passed, there's still no news from Reese. Finch couldn't sit still, he knew that he can ask the Machine about Reese's whereabouts, even Reese's troubles and past experience. He is not sure whether he should use his admin permissions to find Reese. He was even thinking if he can ask Root about this, perhaps his mad niece in the hacker circle would know something.  
"No, Samantha, forget it." Finally, Finch took Bear out of his residence and came to a library. Finch reinstated admin rights for the first time one year after Nathan died.

Search personnel [John Reese]  
Personnel status [Officially dead]  
Current location [New York City, Park Avenue ...]

TBC


End file.
